Tu me hais
by teratos-ombre
Summary: Un Draco Malfoy torturé par un amour improbable. Je préfere vous avertir ce premier OS ne finira peut être pas comme vous le souhaitez.


_**Bonjour, **_

_**Je suis Tératos Ombre **_

_**Je tiens naturellement à préciser certaines choses:**_

_**Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas mais bien à J.K Rowling**_

_**Je ne tire absolument aucun profil de cette écriture**_

_**Il y a des relations sexuelles explicites. Cette fic est classé M. J'invite donc les prudes et les homophobes à quitter cette page.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

__

_**Tu me hais**_

_Je t'aime_

Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Tu aurais bien ri si tu avais su. Je ris moi-même de cette faiblesse indigne d'un Malfoy.

Une énième dispute entre nous aurait pu commencé quand je suis entré dans la salle de potion où on était en colle.

Tu n'as jamais voulu que cela entre nous. La haine a toujours été le seul lien qui nous unissait.

Le seul lien que je n'ai jamais pu espérer de toi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé en entrant dans cette salle que tout allait dégénérer ainsi **ce soir-là **…

La veille mon adorable père m'avait envoyer une plume de sphinx -il n'en existe pas plus d'une dizaine- magique et très chère.

Quand j'y repense, Salazar que j'ai été bête! J'aurais du me douter qu'il y aurait une fourberie là-dessous.

C'était un portoloin et il m'a envoyé directement en enfer.

_Vers Voldemort_

Vers la marque que je porte sous le bandage de mon poignet.

_Je la hais! Si tu savais comme je la hais! _

Ce soir-là dans cette salle, perdu dans mes pensées, noyé dans mes sentiments, je faisais ma punition sans rien voir autour. Ni tes gestes énervés, ni le bruit suspect des chaudrons que tu traînais sur le sol pour attirer mon attention.

J'ai voulu t'ignorer ce soir-là car je n'aurai pas eu la force de cacher mes sentiments sous un masque d'indifférence pour nos éternelles disputes puériles.

_Merlin, on avais 17 ans! _

Mais tu semblais à cran cette nuit-là et au premier soupir sorti de ma gorge tu m'as frappé. Je suis tombé au sol, la lèvre en sang et tu t'es précipité sur moi, me frappant encore et encore. Je t'ai laissé faire. Oh l'imbécile que j'étais pensait qu'ainsi je serais pardonné de l'horreur à mon poignet.

Feindre l'indifférence était une mauvaise idée et tu me l'as fait savoir de la moins douce des manières.

Tu m'as craché ta haine au visage, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

_Si tu savais Malfoy, si tu_ _savais comme je te hais! _

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Lui sur moi, son visage tellement proche du mien. Trop proche! Et sans que je puisse approfondir mes pensées sur le pourquoi du comment tu m'as embrassé.

Cependant cela n'avait rien d'un baiser amoureux. Ce baiser tu y as mis toute la rage accumulée ces sept dernières années n'est-ce pas? C'était un baiser de haine. Tu as forcé mes lèvres de ta langue, écrasé ta bouche contre la mienne.

J'ai haï ce baiser au goût du sang! J'ai haï ces baisers qui n'avaient nul autre sentiment que ta haine! J'ai haï tous les autres aussi!

_Et pourtant Merlin, pourtant j'y aie répondu avec tellement de désespoir! _

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi? Tes cheveux en bataille, tes yeux verts si expressifs, tes sourires adressés aux autres, la force et le courage dont tu faisais preuve à chaque instant … Oh je sais très bien pourquoi!

_Un Malfoy n'aime pas._

Pourtant moi je t'aime. Comme un fou! Alors peut-être ne suis-je que Draco quand je pense à toi?

Tu as détaché ma cravate avec rage. Tu as arraché ma chemise et les boutons ont volés aux quatre coins de cette foutu salle vide. Ta bouche a quitté la mienne et est descendue le long de mon cou. Tes mains sont parties à la recherche de mon torse, vers mes hanches. Et j'ai gémi. J'ai senti ton sourire victorieux dans mon cou. Puis tes lèvres sont remontées vers le lobe de mon oreille pour la mordre et me murmurer ces trois mots d'une voix rauque:

_Je te hais_

Mon cœur étant protégé par tellement de carapaces à présent, forgées au fil des années que je n'ai rien laissé paraître de ma douleur. C'est mon cerveau qui c'est mis en marche. Alors j'ai joué ton jeu puisque tu ne voulais pas d'amour et dans un sourire je t'ai répondu:

_Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi_

Tes yeux se sont agrandis sous la surprise et tu es resté bouche bée. J'aurai pu en rire mais j'en ai profité pour inverser nos positions. Tu as essayé de te débattre, je t'ai entraîné dans un baiser avec pour seule domination la mienne. Puis j'ai attaché tes poignets avec ma cravate sans rompre le baiser. Tu as gémi quand je me suis relevé. C'est à ce moment que tu as remarqué que tu ne pouvais plus bouger. Tu as froncé les sourcils:

_Détache moi_

Je t'ai alors ri au nez, un de ces rires froids et creux dont j'ai le secret. Que tu es bête! Je suis un serpentard, et un Malfoy de surcroît. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais accéder à ta requête?

Je suis parti à la recherche de tes points faibles et t'ai marqué avec mes ongles, ma bouche et mes dents. J'ai marqué ton torse comme ton esprit

_Tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit_

Tu as gémi Potter et tu m'as supplié.

Et tu as eu la fellation de ta vie. Sans me vanter je ne suis pas le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard pour rien!

Je t'ai sucé comme jamais tu n'avais été sucé, pas vrai? D'une main je t'ai branlé tellement fort que par moment tu en oubliais presque de respirer et avec l'autre, en serrant la base de ton pénis je t'ai empêché de jouir. Tu m'as injurié -à défaut de pouvoir me frapper- frustré de ne pas avoir la permission de te libérer.

Ta respiration laborieuse, ton torse se soulevant en un rythme désordonné, tes joues rougies, ton regard embué, les lèvres trop rouges d'avoir été mordues… J'ai aimé avoir une quelconque emprise sur toi.

Tes soupirs de frustration quand j'ai arrêter de te branler, te refusant toujours la possibilité de jouir. Ton hoquet de surprise quand mon doigt a pénétré ton intimité. Tes cris de pur plaisir quand j'ai trouvé ta prostate. Et celui silencieux, ton corps arqué et tes yeux révulsés quand je t'ai enfin laissé jouir.

_Je te ferais perdre la voix ce soir_

J'ai senti ton sperme chaud et gluant s'écouler au fond ma gorge et je l'ai aussitôt recraché sur le coté.

Tu ne voulais que ma haine et je suis bon acteur. En voyant mon geste, dans ton état post-orgasmique tu ne m'en as que plus détesté.

Mais ça c'est ton problème _mon cœur_, moi je m'en fous!

Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis relevé et j'ai baissé mon pantalon et mon boxer, te montrant ainsi le désir que j'avais pour toi.

Une rougeur a rapidement recoloré tes joues. Tu voulais à présent jouer les prudes?

_Ridicule! _

_Un Malfoy domine sans jamais se faire dominer!_

Tu avais beau être adorable en cet instant, tu n'avais que faire de mes sentiments! Je n'ai eu donc que faire de tes états d'âme!

Je me suis replacé entre tes jambes et j'ai enfoncé ma queue dans ton cul d'un coup sec, te possédant dans un grognement sourd.

Merlin tu étais si étroit!

Tu t'es cambré dans un hurlement et des larmes de douleurs ont coulé le long de tes joues et de ton intimité.

_Tu ne voulais que ma haine n'est- ce pas?_

Les articulations de tes mains ont blanchi à vue d'œil, tellement tu serrais le pied de table où tu étais attaché. J'ai pressé ma bouche contre la tienne pour faire taire ton cri.

_Je me suis haï d'être la cause de tes souffrances._

J'ai commencé mes va et viens en te masturbant pour te faire oublier la douleur. Mon traitement a dû te faire de l'effet car inconsciemment tu accompagnais mes mouvements.

Je suis allé plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément, _encore et encore_, comme tu me le hurlais; touchant ta prostate maintes fois jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en longues traînées en gémissant.

Je me suis alors détaché de toi.

_Tout cela était tellement pathétique_

Je n'ai pas joui ce soir là et tu l'as bien vu quand je me suis relevé, le sexe toujours fièrement dressé. Et tu l'as regardé, comme hypnotisé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse caché par le tissu de mon pantalon.

Puis je t'ai observé, tu étais toujours attaché, la chemise ouverte, tu avais encore tes chaussures.

Sur ton ventre et sur le sol s'étalaient honteusement les traces de ta seule jouissance.

Je t'ai alors dominé dans toute la splendeur des Malfoy et je t'ai demandé, sur un ton bien plus lasse qu'ironique, en me recoiffant:

_As- tu eu ce que tu voulais mon coeur?_

Tu as blêmi et je t'ai toisé. Je connais parfaitement la réponse. Reprenant mon masque d'indifférence j'ai eu un rire froid qui s'est répercuté dans le silence de la salle.

J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu! Malheureusement tu ne voulais qu'un baise de haine…

_Stupide Gryffondor!_

J'ai lancé un sort pour refroidir mon désir encore présent, un réparo sur ma chemise et j'ai épousseté mes vêtements.

Tu as tiré sur les liens qui te retenait encore au sol, te meurtrissant un peu plus les poignets.

Tu as gémi un _s'il te plait_ d'une voix éraillée et cassée. Je t'ai détaché, récupérant ainsi ma cravate et je lui ai lancé un sort de nettoyage faisant disparaître le sang -_ton sang_- qui s'était déposé dessus.

Aussitôt détaché tu as ramené ta cape sur toi en un geste tremblant.

_Te sens- tu aussi mal que moi?_

J'ai alors récupéré ma cape sur le dossier de ma chaise et l'ai placé sur mes épaules. Mon masque s'est fissuré quand j'ai entendu les sanglots que tu tentais d'étouffer. Une larme a roulé le long de mon visage et je suis sorti sans un mot en claquant la porte.

_Pardonne moi Harry…_

_**Fin**_

_**Oh. My. God! Quelle horreur cette fic! Je suis désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… héhéhé**_

_(Raclements de gorge)_ _**C'est ma première fic et déjà classé M et sombre! Eh bien ça promet…**_

_**Tératos Ombre**_


End file.
